Recently, systems recording and reproducing a large amount of signals, such as a high quality VTR, a digital VTR or the like have been developed. Consequently, in the field of a magnetic head, the development of a magnetic head having a high saturation magnetic flux density has been demanded. FIG. 1 shows a metal-in-gap type magnetic head. As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of core half bodies 1 made of ferrite comprise a metal magnetic film 2 on the facing sides of the half bodies. The pair of core half bodies 1 are joined by a joint glass 3, thus forming a magnetic gap 4 in the jointed part of the pair of core half bodies. As explained above, in this metal-in-gap type magnetic head, a metallic magnetic film 2 is formed in the vicinity of a magnetic gap 4, and consequently the excellent electro-magnetic conversion property is performed. FIG. 2 shows a magnetic head apparatus with which the above mentioned magnetic head is provided. As shown in FIG. 2, a magnetic head is fixed to the tip of a supporting base 5 by means of adhesive or the like, thus forming the magnetic head apparatus.
For the supporting base of the magnetic head of the prior art, brass (standard electrode potential is approximately -0.2 V) was used.
In a system recording and reproducing a large amount of great deal of signals, such as a high quality VTR, a digital VTR or the like, the technology for increasing magnetic flux density is required. In particular, the technology for a short wave recording by a narrow gap magnetic head into the magnetic recording medium having high resistance against the magnetic force is important. In this case, it is required that a magnetic film for a magnetic head have a high saturation magnetic flux density so as to prevent the tip of the magnetic head from saturating magnetic flux density. For a material having a high saturation magnetic flux density, a material having Fe as a main component, for example, Fe--C type or Fe--N type or the like can be used. In particular, increasing the ratio of Fe is a proper way to increase the saturation magnetic flux density. However, if the magnetic head apparatus is subjected to a strongly corrosive environment, the more a material contains Fe, the more the magnetic property is deteriorated due to the effect of the atmosphere of the corrosive environment. Consequently, the predetermined electro-magnetic conversion property cannot be maintained. A brass, which was used in the prior art, had a problem in terms of the corrosion resistance.